


drop it like it's hot

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Dresses, Ficlet, Food Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, bottom skeppy, top bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: skeppy keeps dropping his carrots. bad helps him keep a hold of them.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 33
Kudos: 222





	drop it like it's hot

skeppy bent over the workbench, the short skirt of his maid dress riding even higher on his thighs. he had been trying to get bad to notice him all day, and there was no way he could ignore him now. as he pulled planks out of his inventory he heard something fall to the ground right beside him. he tried to keep a straight face as bad approached him from behind. 

"hey, i think this is yours", bad said to him. 

"then put it back", skeppy said simply. bad stayed still for a moment, trying to decide on something, not entirely sure what. 

then skeppy felt a hand against his hip. long, slender fingers felt along the ruffles of his skirt, searching for an opening. after a few moments he found what he was looking for. the older man slipped the carrot into his friend's pocket. 

before he could pull his hand away skeppy suddenly thrust his hips back and ground them against his crotch. bad bit his lip to keep himself from yelping at the unexpected stimulation. 

just as soon as it started it stopped, skeppy stepping back towards the crafting table as if nothing had happened. bad pushed his glasses up his nose, not entirely sure what either of them had just done. 

he was about to take out his raw chicken and cook them in the furnaces when he noticed something else on the floor. right beside skeppy was another object, a carrot identical to the one from earlier. he decided not to comment on it as he walked over to pick it up. as he approached the vegetable he could have sworn he heard someone giggle. 

this time instead of reaching for his pocket bad put his hand over skeppy's. the younger man turned his head and looked up at him innocently. 

"looks like you dropped another one", bad said matter of factly. skeppy only hummed and turned back towards the table. 

"you know where it belongs", he replied.

instead of returning his hand to his hip bad nudged the carrot against his cheek. 

"eat it", he commanded. "since you like to drop it so much".

a wide smile spread across the other's face. they had done something like that before, bad forcing him to swallow a vegetable whole, watching it move in his throat, talking him through as he gagged around it. still, he wanted to see if he could get bad to do something else with him.

"i'll just spit on you if you do that", he said, now fully facing him. bad's hand was below his waist again, but he was not looking for any pockets this time. the older man lifted his skirt and pressed a palm to his back, forcing him to bend over the workbench.

"then i'll put it somewhere where you won't let it go". bad slid his panties down to his ankles and forced his thigh between skeppy's smooth legs. he ground his knee against his balls, letting the shorter man ride his leg. he spit on the vegetable, coating it in saliva before lowering it to the twitching hole in front of him.

bad rammed the carrot inside, not bothering to stretch him first. skeppy's knees buckled as he gripped the sides of the table, causing him to lean all his weight against the wood and his friend. bad wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling to the ground. he gave the shorter man only a split second to adjust to the size of the carrot before thrusting it deeper into him, setting a pace that was fast and brutal.

skeppy's voice echoed off of the quartz walls of their mansion every time bad shifted the carrot inside of him. he thrust back against the object as much as he was able to with bad pinning him against the wood. the older man reached lower, wrapping his hand around his dick and jacking him as he continued to slam away inside his ass.

the younger man let out a high pitched scream as he came across the workbench. cum splattered on the planks he had been meaning to turn into sticks. bad submerged the vegetable inside of him until only the leafy top stuck out of his hole. he pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he caught his breath.

"good boy. now keep that in or i'll have to punish you. got it?". skeppy shivered at his bossy tone.

"y-yes sir", he stuttered, fully planning on messing up again before the night was over.


End file.
